For The Love Of Simon's
by TheSkinOfAKiller
Summary: A story about Alisha's confusion of her love for Simon, both present and future. Does not follow the dynamic of the show.


**For The Love Of Simon's**

**Chapter 1  
**

Alisha lyed in the future Simon's bed, with his arm around her waist, keeping her close to his body as she stared at the clocks on the wall that were surrouded by pictures of her, her friends and Nathan.

She should have found it creepy that someone had all of these picrues were they live, out on display for them to look at every day, but she didn't. Alisha knew that the only reason that these photos and the future Simon were even here was because the gand were in danger and he was there to help them. The first few times she had layed in bed with future Simon, she had felt guilty as she knew that to be there, she had to lie to Curtis about what she was doing and where she would be. But lately Alisha has began to realise how right it felt to lye in the arms of someone she knew one day would love.

Present Simon was beginning to get suspicous of why Alisha wanted to find out about the mask man on minute and then not care the next, she could tell. She noticed more often that Simon did look at her out of the corner of his eye on when he thought no one was looking and that when Curtis would hook his fingers into her belt and pull her closer his smile would always fade into a bit of a grimance.

Alisha tried not to dwell on all of these facts as Future Simon has told her it won't be long until she can express her feeling for him and that if everything works out the way he hopes, they will be happy. When ever Alisha asked Future Simon about what will happen, there is always this look in his eyes and she doesn't know wether it's guilt or sadness, but she can never figure it out because as quickly as it appears it dissapers and he plasters on a smile and says 'Everything will be fine', but she doesn't believe him and she thinks he knows that.

Alisha feels Simon move behind her, so she turns around away from the clocks to see Future Simon's eyes open and a small, sleepy smile on his face.

"Good morning." She whispers.

"Hmmm, Definatly a good morning waking up next to you." Future Simon whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"I've been thinking."

"Well that's never a good thing." He chuckled.

"Fuck you, I'm being serious here."She grunted, slapping his bare arm.

"Ok, go on."

"Well, when you were in my room that night and you gave me back necklace you said..."

"What?"

"You said I fall in love with you."

"And?"

"And, does that mean the Present Simon falls in love with me too?" She asked, hopefully.

"Of course, why are you asking about this?" Future Simon was very confused about why they were talking about this.

"Well it's just, if Present Simon will fall in love with me... does that mean that your in love with me right now?"

"Alisha..."

"Just answer the fucking question, please." Alisha was desperate to know if it was true or not.

"Yes I do ok? but what has that got to with anything right now?" Future Simon was getting irrated that they were having this conversation as soon as he has woken up.

"Well when you said that I fall in love with you, you never metioned that you were in love with me too. I hoped that the feeling would be mutual." Alisha had never felt as vunerable talking about anything before, but her love for Simon was something she knew she was already feeling and she needed to know that he would feel it too.

"I never meant for you to think that I didn't love you." Future Simon said, rubbing his hands down her back soothingly.

"I didn't think that you didn't love me, I just never heard you say that you did, I wanted to be sure."

"Well now you are." Future Simon smiled. "Now that's all cleared up, you need to start getting ready for your community service."

Alisha moaned, slumping her head against Future Simon's muscular chest.

"Come on, it will be over soon."

"Easy for you to say, you've done yours."

"Only one of me has." Future Simon laughed.

"Stop confusing me."

"Sorry." He laughed. "You want to have a shower with me before you go?"

"Don't I always?" She grinned, hoping out of bed, pulling Future Simon with her towards the shower.

**_(*)_**

"I don't understand why he is helping us, what's he going to gain from keeping us alive?" Present Simon stressed to the group as they got changed for their day of community service.

"Happiness?" Nathan joked as he zipped us his overalls. "He probably get's a warm feeling deep down knowing he's keeping the ASBO's of the world away from danger."

"Such a dick." Kelly muttered, shaking her head.

"But do you think he has a power and that's why he can jump around on top of buildings like her does?" Present Simon pondered a loud.

"He must do, how else would he have got that paper airoplane to fly straight towards Kelly like he did." Curtis added.

"When I find out who it is he's getting a slap for that, it fucking hurt like a fucker."

"No different from normal then." Curtis whispered to Alisha, who was staying out of the conversation in case she revealed something about the hooded guy that she shouldn't. She just gave Curtis a smile before getting back to doing her make up, which she didn't need to do since she already had at Future Simon's place.

"Maybe we should set a trap for him or something, since he seems to want to save us all time, just put ourselves in fake danger or something" The group was seeming to like Nathan's plan so Alisha decided it was time to speak up.

"What's that point? He seems to know what going to happen before we do so he'll probably know that it's a trap." Alisha thought that didn't give away too much.

"How does he know though? Can he like see the future or something like that?" Kelly questioned.

"Maybe, but why would he be able to see everything that happens to us?" Simon argued. "Maybe he's a time traveler? Like The Doctor from Doctor Who, but human."

"So seeing the future maybe, but then time traveler is a serious option?" Nathan laughed, ruffling Present Simon's hair making a scowl appear on Simon's face, as he fixed it back into it's neat styling, that Alisha thought was so cute that it practically made her stomach flutter.

She was already falling for him and that scared her.

"It's possible." Alisha heard herself say before she could stop herself. She immediatly regretted it.

"You really think?" Simon smiled at her, grateful than someone else believed it could be true.

"Sure." Alisha shrugged, covering for herself. "I mean, who would have thought that mind reading could be possible, or turning back time, or becoming invisible, but it is so going forward or backwards in time could be just as possible too."

_Wow that sounded smart_, Alisha thought.

The whole group looked at her wide eyed from her little speech, like they couldn't believe that she just said that, except for Present Simon, who looked like he was smiling.

"What?" Alisha sounded irratated. "You think I can't be smart when I want to be?"

There were a few mutters from the group as they exited the locker room, Nathan muttering about how Alisha 'didn't mentio immortality' and Simon looked around before leaving and mouthed one word.

'Thank you'

The butterflys were back.

_(*)_

**This was written out of love for Simon and Alisha, but also out of bordom so it's not my best work.**

**Reviewing get's quicker updates ;)  
**


End file.
